


The Devil Won't Speak

by Shirayukihime992



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clan Marriages, F/M, Fucked Up, Minor Original Character(s), New Clan in Naruto Universe, Nobility, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Horror, Sexual Abuse, Twisted Female Character, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, too much deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirayukihime992/pseuds/Shirayukihime992
Summary: Someone haunting Sasuke's past and present and it seems that it won't stop until their fates will intertwine yet again. Who is she in Sasuke's life and why does she always so creepy and mysterious and her clan was so...





	The Devil Won't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ‘what ifs’ story and probably the darkest Naruto fanfic that I’ve written. This will set in Naruto Part I and including Shippuden Series (probably end there) and there’s some graphic violence and stuff so yeah, there’s a warning for those who didn’t like that kind of thing.

There was smell of blood everywhere in the dense forest.

The dark haired little boy was trembling at the sight. He was supposed to find his older brother, Itachi and spend time with him tonight. His older brother promised him that he will take him out for dinner in the public market in the village after he and their father; Fugaku Uchiha was done dealing with their guests from another border of the Fire Country. There guests were from a certain clan that was separated from Konohagakure but they kept in touch with them politically due to a civil treaty between the village and that clan. This clan was different from them and that is why, the Uchiha clan had a secret mutual alliance with them.

As a six year old child, he was ignorant of the clan politics that’s why, he was bored and told his mother that he will go training in their secret training grounds. He kept throwing his kunai and shuriken and tried his best to surpass his younger brother. He wanted to become like Itachi when he grow up. He vowed himself.

Until the sun goes down, he sensed danger among the woods and his dark orbs widen at the sight of an unknown group of shinobis appeared behind the telling him about a certain girl that was from that said clan.

He was trembled in fear when the five of them take out their weapons, they told him that they will use him as a hostage so that they will surrender the girl that they were mentioned. As they were about to approach him, he desperately took out his weapons and throws at them. They mockingly dodged it and ridiculed his age that they couldn’t beat them.

They forcibly grabbed his arm and he shouted for help; despite of him trying to defend himself. He closed his eyes when someone was about to draw his sword and aim to his neck but to his surprise; a spill of blood was covering his small face. The young Uchiha closed his eyes as his kidnappers were decapitated unknowingly by some unknown force. The smell of blood and the disgusting smell of organs was puking him. His orbs widen at the gruesome scene before him. His heart stopped at the six decapitated heads rolling randomly. Tears streaming down his cheeks, someone was doing this on purpose but who?

“Are you alright?” a childlike female voice startled the dark haired boy. She was hiding behind the shadows and was wearing a white dress covered in human blood. She was around his age but slightly taller with skinny figure, pale skin, long navy blue hair. She had a amuse kind of expression that he didn’t like. It seems that she was the one doing this and it shocked and angered him.

He couldn’t find his own voice. She was humming and kicking a dead person’s decapitated limb as if it was nothing. A sadistic glint from the girl was started to chill his own spine.

He opened his mouth, “How… dd-id y-you do i-it?” he was trembling in fear. He wanted to know, he needed to confirm in own ears that this crazy girl was the one who save him.

She grinned, “I did it. Is there a problem? They try to take you away from your family.” She said in a normal tone as she was approaching him with her hands behind her back. She was looking down at him with an interesting look, “Since I have save your life, can I have a favour?” she caressed his bloodied cheek and was frowned to see small bruises in his forearms and legs. His cheeks went heat at her touch but he decided to ignore it, “What is it?” he asked in a desperate tone.  
The little girl giggles, “It’s simple. Will you keep this a secret? My family doesn’t know that I have awakened my abilities and it will be a burden to me if they found out. Do you promise?” She pleaded in which the boy nodded.

“Good.” She helps him get up, the boy noticed that she was holding his hand, “Those people tried to kill me for my powers. They think that I am a threat that’s why they’re here to assassinate me.” She revealed to the little boy who now understands the situation.

“I see.” The little boy nod in understanding. What she did back there was incredible but very scary, his older brother, Itachi won’t believe his stories after he went back home. As he observed this girl around his age, she seems very weird but the looks of it, she was just a normal little girl.

Unknown to him, the little girl has a real dark intention, since this boy already knows her secret. She must silence him before he will spill the ability that she kept from her family.

She cannot trust anyone.

She ushered him in the middle of the forest where there’s only two of them. The little boy was confuse and he thought that they will go to the Uchiha compound. But suddenly, he felt that his neck was started to get stiffed as if he was been choked. His pair of dark orbs widen as the friendly little girl’s expression turned cold and distant. She wasn’t here to send him back to his family, she was hurting him.

She closed her eyes, “My mother tells me that I cannot trust a stranger’s word especially a child that was around my age.” Her look was intense as she choked the boy’s neck tightly. His hands were wrapped around his slim neck, he needed to endure this.

“S-Stop..S-Stop…S-Stop” he begged while his saliva dripped down from his mouth. He thought that can trust his saviour but why is it she wanted to kill him though; he promised that he will not spill her secret. His vision get blurred and he was calling out his brother and his parents. He will die tonight after all. He had so many things to do before he die; he wanted to surpass his older brother and impressed his father by doing his best in the Ninja Academy.

“She told me that I must hide my powers or else; everyone will kill me. That’s why, you, the person who found out my secret will die tonight.” She said in a cold tone.  
He glared at this girl, he didn’t know her name but that cold look on her face signals that he will curse her existence. She cannot be trusted after all. His pair of orbs darkens and he lost unconscious, the mysterious girl stand there and observed his unconscious state in the dark full moon. She was supposed to kill him but why is it that her heart tells her not to do it.

Sighing, she realized that this kid is not someone she can kill. This kid resembles ‘that person’ whom she respected and she probably guess that this boy and that person must be related, somehow.

The mysterious girl stepped forward and leaned down her petite form and brushed the unconscious boy’s wild dark hair. “I’m sorry for what I did, but this is the last time we will ever meet.” She murmured and quietly left the forest leaving the unconscious young male Uchiha alone.

His memories of her won’t be deleted, it will haunt him for the rest of his life.


End file.
